Tohka Yatogami/Relationships
Shido Itsuka Tohka has very strong feelings for Shido, and eventually comes to realize that she loves him. As he was the first person to ever truly accept her for who and what she is, Tohka has become deeply attached to Shido, expressing great comfort and happiness whenever in his presence. As a result, she tends to get easily jealous when seeing Shido together with other girls (particularly Origami), which sometimes unlocks her sealed powers. Despite her insecurities, however, Tohka cares very deeply about Shido, almost always coming to his rescue to provide physical and even emotional support to him in his cause to save the Spirits, becoming especially close to the boy as a result. Tohka tells Shido herself that, had she never met him and learned how wonderful the world is, she would have become just like Kurumi. Tohka's attachment to Shido has been used against her on one major occasion. Following her capture by DEM, Shido, who had come to rescue Tohka, was seriously wounded by Ellen and almost killed right before her very eyes. The very thought of losing Shido, the person most dear to her, caused Tohka to become so overwhelmed by despair to the point of going Inverse. As a result of her transformation, Tohka, at first, did not seem to recognize neither Shido nor her own name, and even attempted to kill Shido. Fortunately, Tohka was not beyond the point of saving, as she was brought back to her senses when Shido kissed her, further proving how truly deep Tohka's feelings of trust, caring, and affection towards Shido runs. When the sealed powers of the Spirits causes Shido to lose control, Tohka finally came to realize her feelings for him, being able to describe it as the reason why she desperately wanted to save him. DateALive-LightNovel--Volume1(1).png DateALive-LightNovel--Volume1Illustration(2).png DateALive-LightNovel--Volume12(2).jpg DateALive-LightNovel--Volume3---Illustration10.png Yoshino Origami Tobiichi Tohka dislikes Origami for many reasons; but most of the time, it has something to do with Shido. This dislike was shown to be strong enough that she would almost always call Origami by her full name. In Volume 10, it is revealed that, like Origami, Tohka actually began to get used to living with her. She eventually felt that her hatred and hostility to Origami had turned into something else compared to the first time she met her. This is proven to be true shown when she didn't have the will to kill Origami even though the latter was seriously trying to kill her along with the other spirits. During the battle, Origami was able to defeat the spirits in their limited release Astral Dress. However, just as Origami was about to finish them off, Tohka manage to regain her full power and defeats her. In the midst of the battle, she stated that her Hate towards Origami wouldn't change but her Hate right now is most likely different from the old Hate she had back then. She even told her that if she wasn't careful, she will kill her. After made Origami a spirit, she obtained many long-range abilities which made her a bad match-up for Tohka who mostly uses close-range abilities. During the battle between the two spirits, Tohka asked Origami if they could perhaps find a way to understand each other but Origami told her that she will reject all Spirits, including herself. In Volume 11, Tohka temporarily loses her memory of Origami due to Shido changing the events that happened five years ago. Even so, Tohka still felt that something is missing, proving her relationship with Origami has been close throughout the half of the year. Near the end of it, with Tohka finally remembering Origami through her "past" with Shido. Their relationship has shown to improve slightly, though, Tohka still sometimes acts in a somewhat Tsundere manner towards her. She also starts to use just Origami's first name more often, showing that she's learned to accept her more, but still views her as a rival for Shido's affection. DateALive-LightNovel--Volume1---Illustration8.png Tohka_and_Origami_rivalry_-_02.gif DateALive-LightNovel--Volume2(1).png DateALive-LightNovel--Volume0---Illustration3.jpg Tohka and Origami rivalry.gif DateALive-LightNovel--EncoreVolume1(1).jpg DateALive-LightNovel--Volume2---Illustration16.png TohkaAndOrigami(4).jpg Category:Randompedia